


To protect

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Cas runs into trouble, Dean helps





	To protect

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Destiel + "You'll back off if you know what's good for you" Please!

Silence fills his ears, the dark alley holds no escape for him. The only way out is being blocked by a couple of men that don’t want him to leave. Castiel holds the bag closer to his chest.

Maybe…. Just maybe if he had listened to Jo and left when he did then none of this would have happened. But him, the ever loyal son just had to make sure that everything was closed up and safe for the morning like his mother wanted.

“Going somewhere pretty?” One of the men, Castiel recognizes almost instantly. He went to school with him.

Lucifer, or Luc as he liked to be called. The dim light hanging in the middle of the street casts a glow that confirms it and he can see now the other two people with him.

Hanna and Tracy.

They look bored as though they don’t want to be here and Castiel hopes that they can talk Luc out of it and go home.

“Leave me alone Luc.” Castiel finds his voice but it still comes out broken and afraid and they can sense it.

Luc steps forward. A grin is on his face as the other two stay behind him.

“I just want that bag. It’s your mother’s money right? Gonna make a late night deposit? That’s the thing about these small towns. They’re willing to do whatever to help someone else. I know Winchester, John that is and I’m willing to drop the money off to him for you. And you can head home and sleep easy.”

Castiel shakes his head. “No, I’m good. I’ll take it myself.”

Castiel tries to sidestep and move past him but Luc grabs his arm.

“Let me help you.” It’s threat, Castiel won’t give in that easily.

Castiel shrugs off of him and the bag falls on the ground. He rushes down quickly to begin picking up what had fallen out and Luc drops next to him.

“Leave it, I’ll handle—”

Luc is about to hit him. Castiel can see it in the puddle of water near them.

“You’ll back off if you know what’s good for you.” Castiel stills. He knows what voice.

Castiel looks up and sure enough, Dean Winchester is standing in the alleyway. Hanna and Tracy run, of course. No one wants to get into trouble with sheriff.

“What’s the sheriff doing here? There’s no reason to be.” Luc stands up straight. “No harm, no foul.”

Dean walks over to Castiel and helps him up.

“My dad got worried when you didn’t show. He knows your mama likes to have her money deposited before a certain time. He called me and I came looking.”

“I…” Castiel looks over at Luc. “I was just leaving. I had dropped my bag and…”

“And Luc here was giving you a hard time. I think a night in the slammer would work out well for him. Don’t you think Castiel?”

A small smile. That’s all Castiel can give at the moment and he nods.

“Yeah. I think so.”

Dean speaks into his radio and seconds later Garth shows up and takes Luc away.

“Let me help you with this and then maybe we can get some coffee?”

Castiel nods. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
